


Not A Saint

by Junebug1312



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, Ethan is a dom?, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Slut Shaming, Smut, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Bondage, gags and the whole daddy kink were not new to Mark, after being on the internet for so long nothing really seemed abnormal. Until it was happening to him that is.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 61
Kudos: 515





	Not A Saint

It would have been less concerning if it was the first time he felt like this. But it wasn't, not even close. Mark had experienced this a few times before but nothing would compare to this time.

It all ran back to the charity live streams and a punishment titled 'Kinky'. Mark had no experience with BDSM before that moment other than a few porn encounters which made him feel plain dirty afterwards. Bondage, gags and the whole daddy kink were not new to Mark, after being on the internet for so long nothing really seemed abnormal. Until it was happening to him that is. Ethan's hands moved quickly, almost skillfully across the back of the gag making Mark's palms sweat. Once it was latched and he let his teeth rest against the hard plastic ball he determined that it wasn't so bad. Sure talking was uncomfortable and made his jaw ache but when he was standing there, a dog collar wrapped around his neck and a blindfold masking his vision were when the weirder sensations started to come into play.

A blush rose up Mark's neck as he took in how helpless he was in this situation, how Ethan and Tyler could potentially do anything to him. This caused a knot of nerves to form in his throat that made it even harder to swallow due to the ball gag but strangely enough a small burst of something indescribable erupted in his lower abdomen. He couldn't place the feeling or hold it down to one name but what worried him was that it certainly wasn't unpleasant. He was essentially locked in a sensory deprivation chamber as his sight was taken away from him and all he could hear was the soft grumble of Ethan's voice telling him when he was close. And then there was the shocking.

The zaps were anything but enjoyable and made him bite his tongue with each quick pelt of electricity. A punishment for each wrong move he took and he constantly reminded himself that all anger should be directed towards him because this was his fault. He came up with the punishment. In a way...he deserved this. And that's when the feeling emerged again derived from the sheer knowledge that he _deserved_ to be punished. His control was finite all held in the hands of sweet Ethan who dominated over the shock collar, the source of Mark's discomfort. When the blindfold was finally removed Mark sighed out steadily glad that he could stop focusing solely on the sounds of his own laboured breath and that's when he caught a simple glimpse of Ethan's expression. Just in passing, so quick it was almost like it was never there in the first place but within Ethan's eyes as he scanned Mark's face who was still hooked up to the shock collar and gagged Mark saw it. 

Heat.

The second time he was forced to undertake his own wicked ideas was another live stream. Go figure. Stuck again was he as he wrongfully picked a present that was a slight variation of kinky though at least this time it wasn't a lone sport. Ethan was also roped into participating in the vaguely dirty activity forced to put on not only a ball gag but a bondage suit, leather and clips and all. Mark didn't get out easy though he was also ordered to shove another ball gag into his mouth as if it wasn't the worst thing imaginable last time. Oh, but it didn't stop there not only did he have the privilege of that embarrassment again but nipple clamps were thrown into the mix. 

A flush started to spread over Mark as he observed Ethan struggle to figure out how to put the outfit on as he latched up his gag this time wondering how in the hell Ethan managed to do it on his first time the last stream. With the ongoing commentary from Bob and Wade, it was easier to drown out that odd indefinable sensation coming back tenfold in his chest. Not to mention the twinge of pleasure and pain that hit him as he clipped the clamps onto his sensitive nipples. He never really thought about receiving pleasure from there before ignoring them while masturbating or when he was with partners. It just never really came up. He had fondled plenty of chests in his day, sucked and nipped at his girlfriend's boobs but not one had ever done the same to him. It hurt, sure it did, but that somehow only added to the pleasure. Again he bit his tongue, this time to hold back the small whine that was lodged at the back of his throat when he turned too harshly and the clamps tightened. 

The humour of Ethan's failure in putting on his punishment was helping distract from the confusion of this situation. In the end, Ethan had to give up, frustrated with his handiwork and left the suit hanging off of him. But Mark couldn't help but catch the same fleeting fever passing over Ethan's eyes as he took in Mark's composure. It was disconcerting how powerless it made Mark feel with a side effect of possibly a tiny little bit of intrigue.

Mark had managed to forget about those times. Marked it down to lack of sexual gratification and honest curiosity about the other side of the tracks. Mark liked vanilla sex, soft kisses and lingering touches not spanking and hot wax. And he'd keep believing that no matter the thrill he got every time he pictured himself helpless under experienced hands.

It was tour now. And tour took up all of Mark's time, not to mention his thoughts. Were they ready? Would this be the show that something bad happened? Something unfixable? Were all the props ready and what about the costumes? Typical worried Mark thoughts. His friends were generally helpful at calming his anxiety knowing the only way to do was to go through his numerous checklists Mark had on his phone. And answering every question about the set even if Mark asked that exact question less then an hour ago. Thankfully by the halfway point of the tour, Mark had mostly accepted and expected screw-ups on their part, occasionally even looking forward to them as sometimes that would make for the best shows. 

Amsterdam, back to the place Mark had to, unfortunately, cancel due to both his and Ethan's sicknesses. His fans were so understanding it was outrageous and the show had been going phenomenally and Mark could only hope that made up for the cancellations. Another improv scene this time with Ethan, Wade and him and his role was to at like a dog. It was odd but Mark had a way of making even the weirdest moments seem normal. Mark had been crawling around waiting for the ding that initiated chaos as Ethan or he struggled to change their last sentence. Wade and Ethan were talking to him like he talked to Chica and foolishly enough it was doing things to Mark's mental capacity. It was actually making him feel like a child, as lesser than the two men standing above him. Mark tried to shrug it off, didn't it make him a good improviser if he was feeling the emotions of his character in the scene?

He made a couple of good jokes, got a few cackles from the audience which was a major reward for Mark and then something occurred which would trigger a recount of past experiences. He had tried to stand up in the scene honestly a little sick and tired of sitting on his knees on the hard stage and Ethan snapped at him, using a voice Mark can genuinely say he has never heard.

"Don't stand up"

As if it was a real command Mark fell back to the floor, arms raised in defence as he quickly sputtered out a reply. There it was that feeling again.

"Who do you think you are?" His tone was demanding and frankly, a bit intimidating for the man who was just giggling after calling Mark a good boy, "Say it, say that you're a dog"

Mark felt the muscles in his stomach clench as he stared persistently at the ground. The commanding timbre of Ethan's voice made Mark shudder and actually feel as though he did something bad. Something worth punishing. Flashbacks to Ethan expertly tightening his ball gag and going growly as soon as Mark slipped on the blindfold sizzled inside his head. And the realization hit Mark naturally. Well, fuck if all the pieces weren't clicking together right this moment. He replied nervously trying to play it off as part of the scene before dragging his gaze up to Ethan's determined face. Just as suspected that same ardour coloured his normally bright eyes, dark. He let out a hysterical giggle and just like that it was gone from Ethan's face replaced by an amused chortle. The scene continued but Mark couldn't shake off how easily he fell into a submissive role.

Now they were here and all of these unanswered questions remained in Mark's head and he actually wondered if he should write a checklist for these ones too. This was all new for him. Wanting to be treated unequally by anyone at first was hard enough to swallow on its own but the fact that the role seemed to be reserved for a certain friend now was making him choke. So he liked being handled roughly and wanted to feel helpless. Why was this news just coming up now? Sure he had fans comment on videos he'd done calling him a masochist but he just assumed that everyone had a little bit of masochism embedded in them so he wasn't disturbed. But people didn't want to be blindfolded, held down and controlled. No that was a personal problem.

Dinner that night was eaten in their hotel room everybody coming up to Ethan's room somehow not tired of each other after spending all day together. Everybody shared comical anecdotes about their day but all Mark could focus on was the pressure of Ethan's hand pressing on his back and the unwavering desire present in his eyes. Mark must have only eaten a couple of bites, half-listening to Bob's silly stories and Tyler complain about the mics at the theatre.

"Hey" 

Mark shivered in shock as he looked up from his burger to see Ethan's caring smile.

"You good?" He nudged Mark's arm. 

This is what he was used too from Ethan. No authority or intimidation tactics just clear kindness. But now that was tainted. Dirtied by Mark's subconscious.

"Oh yeah totally good" Mark replied hoping to sound natural.

Ethan squinted digging for further details just by peering into Mark's eyes. Mark kept his expression level even if his smile twitched out of place at the direct contact. Finally, Ethan just rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Mark joining back into the conversation smoothly. Eventually, a couple of people were yawning and saying goodnight to the rest of the group until it was only four people left. Tyler, Amy, Ethan and him sitting in a circle and Mark finally disposed of his half-eaten burger accepting that there was no way that it was going down his throat. It was around twelve and they had all had a couple of drinks by this point. Amy's head was resting in Tyler's lap and Ethan was leaning lazily against the footboard of the hotel bed while Mark was lying on the floor arms crossed behind his head. The conversation had drifted in and out of topics, some of them casual like how crowded the plane had been while others started to head places more personal. 

"God I miss not being single" Amy declared slurring a bit.

Ethan snorted and patted her hair assuringly, "Why would you want a relationship?"

Amy giggled wide-mouthed, "Well, sex for one" 

"Amy!" Tyler exclaimed louder than probably intended. 

Her cheeks became rosy as her giggling continued, "What? I miss it"

Being one of the less bashful ones of their group Mark chuckled feeling a tad bit looser from the alcohol, "Well if this the topic now I can't say I don't agree"

Amy grinned up at him and rolled off of Tyler's lap indolently so she was lying on her stomach resting her head on her palms.

"But in all fairness, you don't need a relationship for that" Mark added.

"Mark!" Tyler exclaimed equally as scandalized as before.

This time all three of them laughed tiredly at Tyler's scarlet cheeks.

"You can't tell me you don't miss it Tyler" Amy interjected, "Everybody needs a little indulgence in their lives"

Tyler sputtered in disagreement until finally, he crossed his arms and looked away, the usual signal that he wasn't getting involved in the particular conversation.

"What kind of sex though?" Mark slurred out.

Amy and Ethan both flashed reminiscent grins at Mark.

"Slow and steady wins the race Marky" Amy snickered, "Soft looks and touches all the way"

"Nah Amy you got it all wrong" Ethan chided jokingly.

Amy raised an eyebrow at him while Mark's interest instantly was piqued.

"Sure slow is good but rough is _so_ much better" Ethan's gaze flickered from Amy to the ceiling, "Bruises on the hips, pulled hair...all of it"

"Really?" 

The word fell from Mark before he could reign it back in. But that heat was back and Mark was starting to feel enamoured with it, he didn't want it to leave.

Ethan's mouth slowly twisted into a smirk, "Oh yeah"

He shifted until his heels were tucked under him and he began crawling closer to Mark the smell of whiskey still strong on his breath.

"When you have complete power over someone, controlling every feeling, every reaction until all they can focus on is you" Ethan's voice dropped into a lower register.

Mark gulped seeing the same seriousness on Ethan's face as before as he made his way over to Mark gradually. Intensity darkened his eyes and made Mark feel a rush of imbalance. His words twisted around Mark just like a shock collar bringing pleasure along with each syllable. Suddenly he was in between Mark's knees which made Mark readjust his arms as he was overwhelmed with nervous energy. 

"The urgency that comes with it. Nail scratching, bruises, bite marks, all reminders of your pleasure. Wanting someone so bad that you just..." Ethan stopped deliberately a devious smile overtaking his face.

All of a sudden Ethan grasped Mark's wrists and held them down against the hotel's wool carpet not pressing harshly or anything just... holding. Yet with how defenceless Mark felt it was like Ethan's hands were weights. 

"Jump them and pin them to the bed"

Mark was breathless not even bothering to struggle away from Ethan's grasp and make some joke about how not platonic this was. Ethan's gaze held him in place and the swirl of unbidden feelings Mark desperately tried to dispose of entered his chest making his skin feel sticky and hot. 

"Wow, Ethan sounds a little BDSM if you ask me" Amy teased somehow not recognizing the absurdity of what was happening right in front of her.

"Maybe" Ethan retorted a silly grin playing on his face as he released Mark and sat back snapping out of his serious demeanour.

"I can't take this anymore" Tyler blurted out, "I'm going to bed, goodnight" 

His words were stiff as he quickly laced up his shoes and strode out the door making Amy chuckle into her hand.

"I should probably get going too and maybe...check out the bar downstairs" Amy winked, grabbed her coat and soon she was gone as well.

It all happened so fast. Mark was still on his back, with a whole shit-ton of unresolved tension boiling inside of him. And now their friends were gone and it was just him and this new version of Ethan. The one who liked rough..._kinky_ sex apparently.

Mark coughed awkwardly as Ethan took another drink from his glass and sat on top of the bed instead of below it. The silence was berating Mark telling him to get the hell out of there.

"So what did you think of the show-"

"Are you into BDSM?"

The questions overlapped leaving Mark clapping a hand over his mouth and a look of disbelief on Ethan's face.

"What?" Ethan inquired an amused smirk layering over his bewildered expression.

"Nothing! I—just...nevermind" Mark quickly barked out sitting up too fast leaving him dizzy.

"I don't believe asking your close friend if they're into BDSM is considered nothing Mark" Ethan quipped looking more entertained then bothered.

Mark coughed wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"Well..you seem to...have experience" Mark stammered out looking at his hands.

Ethan fiddled with the glass in his hand having the decency to look a little embarrassed, "You're talking about my answer right?"

"Didn't feel new" Mark blurted and bit down on his tongue hard. Not the way to start this conversation.

Thankfully Ethan just chuckled and ran a hand through his hair sweeping it away from his face, "I...I've done some stuff"

"Like what?" Mark questioned unable to hold his curiosity back.

So he wasn't wrong in his assumptions. Ethan was well practiced in whatever the fuck that was earlier. Having some modesty a light blush covered Ethan's cheeks as he clinked his fingernails against the glass.

"Just...stuff" Ethan paused, "A little bit of dom/sub here and there"

It was so weird to hear those words come from Ethan's mouth. Ethan of all people had experience dominating people? If Mark hadn't heard it himself he never would have believed it.

"Why you interested in learning?" Ethan tittered amusement lacing his words.

Mark opened his mouth to defend himself but abruptly all of his command centers shut down and he was stuck staring firmly at the ground. Maybe there was a part of him that wanted Ethan to know that he was willing. That didn't help the cherry blush growing on his neck and cheeks though. Ethan's laugh stopped short once there was no reply.

"Oh, shit," Ethan said, "_You are_?"

"Been on my mind" Mark mumbled incoherently, "Thought maybe you could..."

There was no way Mark could finish that sentence without immediate combustion. But it didn't matter because Ethan got the gist of what he was saying anyhow.

"You want _me_ to show you?" Ethan's eyes widened, "Mark we're like best friends I don't think that's a good idea"

"This has been on my mind for months Ethan, you're the only one I know who could help me understand and not make it weird" Mark argued.

"Months?" Ethan asked.

Mark bit his lip wondering if he should release more embarrassing information about his newfound interest in BDSM. In the end, he could only assume it would help Ethan make up his mind about helping Mark if he was fully honest.

"Ever since November Charity Livestream" he admitted.

It took Ethan a minute but when he got it it was very clear. His pale skin erupted in a soft cotton candy blush as he fidgeted nervously, "Oh"

"But...Mark you do realize if we do this it would get like..." Ethan cleared his throat, "_Sexual_"

Mark's eyes dropped back to the floor as he scratched his neck absentmindedly, "I think we could...get past that y' know?"

Ethan's eyebrows raised as he swished his drink around in his glass, "I never thought you would be so introspective about this stuff"

Mark snorted, "I've had a lot of time to think about this dude but I'm actually incredibly freaked"

"The Markiplier? Freaked? Well, that's a first" Ethan teased bringing down the tension in the room, "Who knew a little sexual prowess could break this rock of a man"

"Fuck off" Mark replied rolling his eyes letting a soft smile form on his face.

The silence filled the room again, this time with unfulfilled promises. Ethan watched the liquid swirl in his glass before sighing with resignation.

"Come here," Ethan told him.

Hesitantly Mark lifted himself off the ground, wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and wandered over to face Ethan who was still sitting tensely on the bed. Ethan's eyes scanned over Mark's fidgeting form still wary of this entire idea.

"Ok, so ground rules first" Ethan cleared his throat rigidly, "During this entire scene whenever you speak to me you will call me sir and your safe word is red, this way if you are ever uncomfortable and you want to stop just say that word and I _will_ stop do you understand?"

Unable to speak, either due to nerves or excitement Mark couldn't tell, he just nodded. He usually didn't succumb to silence always being the one to interrupt others or poke fun at them any chance he got but he was in a whole new territory right now and honestly scared shitless. 

Ethan grabbed Mark's arm gently caressing his wrist with his thumb in a typical Ethan manner, his eyes were directed right into Marks with a certain softness to them that only Ethan could have before dominating someone.

"I'm going to ask one last time Mark and then it's up to you. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Mark let the words circulate around his head and took a few moments to question himself and this reality. Sure, in theory, this had been on his mind for what felt like forever even creeping into his usual vanilla masturbation habits which startled him more than anything else. He now found himself turned on by how dirty BDSM was rather than unsettled like how he used to feel. And this thing with Ethan that seemed to have developed over the course of a few months was possibly the least weird thing about this entire setup. He trusted Ethan first and foremost which is why he knew that he could come to him with this request and expect minimal pushback or taunting. But he also found himself addicted to that spark that lit up Ethan's eyes each time Mark was in a powerless position, it held unsatisfied promises that were waiting to be filled. 

"Yes Ethan, I'm sure" Mark's voice cracked, out of character, as he forced his hands to his sides.

Ethan took a few moments himself to study Mark's mannerisms carefully until he dragged his eyes back up to meet Marks and fuck. There it was, that heat that made Mark's toes clench. Under that gaze, Mark was already feeling the effects of submitting, the air felt thin and his heart was racing. His eyes dropped to his shoes under the intensity.

"Look at me" Ethan demanded, his voice deeper than previously.

Mark's gaze snapped back up like Ethan now controlled his body's movements. The heat was sweltering.

"Good boy" Ethan praised which made a shiver cascade down Mark's spine.

"Take off your shirt" Ethan commanded, "Slowly and don't break eye contact"

Ok...shit. Mark's stomach contracted as soon as the words left Ethan's mouth. At first, Mark thought it would be hard to differentiate this Ethan from his innocent goofy friend but with each word, Mark found that the two personalities were slowly combining. His cheeks were never going to be olive-tanned again.

He stared into Ethan's firm eyes that somehow still held a comforting factor and forced himself to keep watching him as he unbuttoned his shirt tactfully. Each button undone felt like a milestone to Mark because holy shit he was really doing this, letting himself be completely vulnerable. Once all of them were undone Mark let the fabric fall off of his shoulders and drop soundlessly to the ground. Suddenly now that he was shirtless Mark felt more exposed than ever before.

"Now your pants"

Mark gulped not realizing this would all happen so fast. Sure Ethan had seen him in his underwear before they had lived on a tour bus together for a couple of weeks it was bound to happen. But this was deliberate and for a very clear purpose that made Mark's breath waver.

Ethan's eyebrows drew in on each other as his eyes darkened even further slipping faster into a dominant role, "You heard me. Take. It. _Off_"

A tingle of arousal ran through Mark's core as he had never heard that tone from Ethan before. All tentativeness was dissolving from Mark before his very eyes.

"S-Sorry" Mark stammered, hands dropping to his belt.

Ethan's eyes flashed with resolve as he spread his legs a bit wider, "Sorry?"

He placed his glass down on the floor and moved his forearms so they rested on his thighs, his eyes half-lidded as he peered up at Mark.

"Sorry _who_?"

Mark's body felt weak as he stopped his course of action. His brain halted as he took in Ethan's iniquitous expression yet somewhere in the back of his head a part of him that was eager to please supplied him the correct answer.

"S-Sir" Mark swallowed, "Sorry Sir"

Ethan bit his lip a bolt of arousal shooting through him at that word falling from Mark's mouth all soft and experimental. He didn't want to scare off Mark but if he wanted the full experience Ethan wasn't going to hold back.

"Now get on with it baby"

The nickname slipped from Ethan's mouth and at first, he was concerned that it was just a step too far but when he saw how Mark trembled his breathing stuttering it only stirred Ethan on. Mark's fingers shook as he fiddled with his zipper but soon his skinny jeans were being peeled down his legs with fever. Ethan chuckled lowly as Mark tossed the garment to his side now only an article of clothing away from being naked in front of a fully dressed Ethan.

"So perfect" Ethan admired running his eyes down Mark's chiselled abs and muscular legs.

It was strange being allowed to appreciate Mark like this openly knowing that if he was to do this on stage or in a video there would be no way to hide his feelings. Mark bit his lip feeling exposed to Ethan's compliments and shameless eye-fucking.

"Run your hands down your chest" Ethan requested getting harder when Mark's throat flushed the prettiest pink shade.

Still, he did not want to disappoint, it was like he was falling headfirst into a pool everything around him sounded faded. He smoothed his palms down his unmarked chest dipping his fingers into each curve of his abs. It felt weird to worship his own body this way but the look on Ethan's face was enough to make him continue. A sultry smirk grew as he bit his lips red from how many times he had nibbled them through the night.

"On your knees" Ethan instructed, a sliver of harshness penetrating each word.

Quickly Mark fell to his knees his eyes still staring wondrously at Ethan.

"Spread your legs for me" 

The command made even more arousal pool in Mark's lower stomach as he let his legs fall open making his underwear strain against his erection. Ethan noticed this and the shock that he managed to turn Mark on just from a couple commands made his blood thrum in his veins. God, he was so hard already seeing Mark, the man who never did a single thing he was told following every word out of Ethan's mouth was ridiculously hot. It made Ethan want to push it, see just how far Mark would go for him.

Ethan reached towards Mark and the first touch of his fingers against Mark's stubbled chin made Mark's eyelids flutter his hands were a little cold which only added to the anticipation Mark felt. Ethan let his fingers trail down Mark's chin and his neck tickling his sensitive skin as he stared into Mark's eyes the whole time. As much as Mark wanted to break it he found himself held there unable to move an inch while Ethan's fingertips traced down Mark's chest until they lingered above his waistband. He had never felt so connected to another person as he resisted pushing his hips up in a plea for any friction.

"How much do you want it?" Ethan purred toying with his waistband in between his fingers.

Mark had never wanted a man's hand on his dick ever before but something about Ethan's veiny hands and smouldering gaze had Mark melting.

"I need it, sir," Mark said roughly due to lack of speaking.

Ethan smirked deviously as he dipped two fingers into his underwear pulling it outwards making Mark's dick twitch before he let go making it snap back in place.

"Too bad" Ethan whispered, "Your pleasure belongs to me tonight"

Mark's eyes glazed over with lust feeling a surge of weakness overtake him which in turn only aroused him further.

"But you like that don't you?" Ethan murmured moving his hand to play with Mark's dark curls absentmindedly, "You like knowing you can't get off without _my_ permission"

Mark nodded breathlessly his fingers twitching at his sides each word Ethan spoke making his dick leak precum. 

"On the bed slut," Ethan said sultrily.

The degradation caught Mark off guard forcing a stifled moan from his mouth as his body felt numb from the amount of attention on him. Ethan's dick twitched at the noise as he shifted so he was now sitting on his knees making room for Mark. Silently Mark got up lust propelling his actions more than anything now, he climbed atop the bed looking to Ethan for further direction. The enthusiasm filling Mark's eyes made Ethan growl low in his throat, god he was so damn eager to please. Ethan wanted to reward that.

"Such a good whore" Ethan purred, "Only for me right?"

"Only you sir" Mark replied darkly.

Ethan reached forward and pushed Mark so he was sitting on his heels. His grip was firm but gentle as his palms ran down Mark's chest slowly until they reached his pecs. As soon as his hands caressed Mark's nipples a high-pitched whine fell from his mouth hastily. Ethan's eyebrows rose not expecting Mark to be so sensitive, a sinister glint graced his eye.

"Someone's sensitive" Ethan mentioned seductively.

Mark's blush darkened as he fought the urge to cover up slipping in and out of subspace. Ethan let his fingers run over the dusty peaks again making Mark bite down on the side of his cheek. It just felt so fucking _good_. His abs clenched and the veins in his neck stood out at each movement.

"Moan for me pet," Ethan said in such a tone that Mark knew he didn't have a choice.

Ethan pinched his nipples gently twisting just enough to build up the tension, Mark's whole body shuddered as a series of whimpers flew from his mouth.

"_Sir,_ _Sir, Sir_" Mark mumbled unable to control himself each tug was sending him into insanity.

Ethan grinned leaning forward and flicking the tip of his tongue against one of the stiffened buds sending Mark into a frenzy of shivers. He sucked each one into his mouth tracing his tongue as he did so making Mark rut up desperate for release.

"Sir I can't..._need_....need" Mark sputtered. He couldn't think every one of his control centers was overpowered by pleasure.

Ethan bit on his nipple harshly causing Mark to groan throatily as he continued to nibble on it. Mark's mouth remained open as he panted deeply, eyes clenched tightly.

"What do you need princess?" Ethan mocked rubbing his thumbs against his nipples tenderly.

"More, sir need...more...need to—to come" Mark bellowed groaning between words.

Ethan unexpectedly stopped forcing a whine out of Mark's mouth, "I decide when you need to come slut" 

Mark's eyes popped open at the disciplinary tone Ethan was using only to see his eyes slanted and arms crossed. Instantly a wave of regret washed over Mark as he lowered his head passively.

"But since you've been so good for me," Ethan told him lying back into the hotel's pillows showcasing his tented jeans.

"Why don't you come over here and straddle my leg?" 

Mark gulped, oh they were sooo far past platonic, weren't they? Still, Mark couldn't find it within himself to care not when Ethan was still eye-fucking him. Quickly Mark scurried over to Ethan and followed his command straddling his jean-clad leg, so hard now it was starting to hurt.

"Now what do you need baby?" Ethan questioned his arms folded behind his head with a lazy smirk.

The words felt thick in Mark's throat, "T-To come sir"

"Hands behind your back" Ethan directed, "Keep them there"

There was an unspoken threat behind those words that made Mark promise himself to not move. Mark held onto his wrists behind his back, his eyes glassy with desire finding it weird how badly he wanted to kiss Ethan and give him back some of the pleasure he was receiving.

"Now slut," Ethan purred, "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh"

A deep groan rumbled Mark's chest as the words hit him as well as a blast of heat-inducing mortification. Was he really about to give in to this urge to please no matter what? With the first buck of his hips Mark decided that yeah, he most definitely was. 

His hips seemed to move on their own accord grinding his erection into Ethan's solid thigh and even though the fabric of his boxers was getting in the way Mark could care less. It was enough, he had been on edge this entire night. 

"So good, so perfect for me," Ethan said gripping onto Mark's hips roughly and Mark hoped it would leave bruises. 

"You're so desperate aren't you? So fucking _needy_" Ethan's mouth was running away from him, "Say it, _say it_, Mark"

Flashes of Ethan onstage started to override his thoughts, Mark was just a dog. A helpless animal whose only purpose was to serve Ethan. Why was that the hottest thing? Not to mention how sexy it was when Ethan said Mark's name in that deep growly tone.

"I'm so desperate sir! So needy! Please fuck I need...to..."

Mark was losing himself in all of the sensations his boxers were truly soaked at this point. His breathy moans making Ethan lose his mind a bit as well. And this image was truly something. Mark riding his thigh like it was the best thing in the world while Ethan simply watched him.

"Ask me" Ethan ordered.

"_Sir_" Mark whined thrusting even harder reaching his boiling point.

"**_Ask me_**" 

"_Please!_ _Please_, _can I come_?" Mark screamed incapable of stopping his hips no matter what Ethan's answer was.

"Come for me Mark" Ethan replied smoothing his thumbs over Mark's hipbones.

And with that permission given Mark erupted inside his boxers, bliss falling over him that he had never experienced before. It was freeing in a way, giving himself over to someone entirely. His pleasure was Ethan's, it belonged to him which somehow made it more gratifying. Once he was finished with minute thrusts of his hips against Ethan's wet thigh the uncontrollable urge to kiss Ethan returned especially when he saw how Ethan was looking at him. Heat couldn't even describe the passion circling his dilated pupils and he was still so hard, practically throbbing in his jeans. Mark knew that once he did this, it was no longer about him learning, it was a mutual need for each other. But then again when Mark picked Ethan to show him, was it ever only about Ethan's experience?

"Good boy" Ethan simpered squeezing Mark's sides tenderly. 

Mark's breathing began to slow down and Ethan's eyes flickered to his bearing his own desires which is why Mark made his move. He flicked open the button on Ethan's pants and unzipped them with rapid heat behind his movements. He got to pull them down just enough to see Ethan's waistband when Ethan stopped him.

"Woah Mark! It-It's just the headspace you don't really want this" Ethan explained though there was a tinge of sadness behind his understanding smile.

Mark shook his head appreciating that Ethan was looking out for him still but knowing that this ran far deeper than that. He pushed Ethan's hand away slamming it into the bed before crawling in between Ethan's legs.

"No, _sir_" Mark emphasized, "I definitely want this"

Still aroused after watching Mark come from riding his leg Ethan growled at the certainty of Mark's words. Which let Mark continue to pull his pants down to his knees and then his underwear showcasing Ethan's throbbing dick. Ethan groaned as he watched Mark lick his lips his eyes still bright with longing.

"Wait—_Wait_," Ethan said breathlessly, "You've never done this before Mark are you sure you want—"

"Ethan" Mark interrupted eyelashes fluttering heavily against his cheeks through half-lidded eyes, "Don't you already know that I'm amazing at improvising?"

And with that Mark began to apply small kitten licks to the head of Ethan's dick dipping into his slit every once in a while. Mark had surely watched enough porn of a girl giving a blowjob to know some of the things a guy would like. Ethan's legs tensed as Mark continued to explore sucking on Ethan's head while tugging his balls gently with his other hand. He nipped lovebites into the sensitive sides of Ethan's thighs and gave light kisses all over his dick.

"Mark" Ethan growled in frustration, "_Stop_ the teasing"

As soon as Ethan's dom voice came out again, Mark melted like butter taking him fully into his mouth and finally bobbing his head. Ethan moaned and gripped onto Mark's hair which made him whine in pleasure. Well, that would definitely be utilized at a later time, Ethan thought while he pushed up into Mark's mouth gently as it still was his first time. Mark took it though just like he always did with little complaint and a natural competitive streak. As soon as Ethan's dick hit the side of Mark's warm mouth he felt the urgency building up inside him.

"Mark, _fuck_ _Mark_!" Ethan exclaimed loudly pumping his load into Mark's willing mouth.

Mark swallowed it all determined to not stain the hotel's bedsheets. Ethan, on the other hand, was almost coming a second time from the sight of Mark 'Straight As a Stick' Fischbach swallowing his come.

"_Fuck_ you are going to be the death of me," Ethan said his eyes drawn to the ceiling. 

"Well the neighbours certainly know my name now" Mark coyishly chuckled tucking Ethan back into his boxers and crawling up to lie next to him.

"You are such a bitch" Ethan commented a loving smile playing on his face as he wrapped his arms around Mark petting him affectionately.

"Only for you" Mark mimicked making Ethan blush not that they weren't roleplaying.

"I can't believe you sucked my dick" Ethan giggled his head lolling to the side to face Mark.

"I can't believe you made me come from riding your thigh" Mark responded giving Ethan a cheeky grin.

"Fuck don't remind me, I'm going to get hard all over again" Ethan blushed hiding his face in Mark's shoulder.

"I never would've have seen it coming myself" Mark teased, "Ethan Nestor, lollipops and rainbows in the streets, ballgags and handcuffs in the sheets"

"Oh that's rich coming from Mr. Submissive over here" Ethan retorted.

Mark's cheeks lit up as he shoved Ethan half-heartedly a mumbled 'shut-up' pouring from his mouth.

"Well..." Mark trailed off awkwardness starting to seep into his body, "I should probably get going right?"

Ethan tensed but didn't let go of Mark, "If this is you trying to get out of aftercare Mark then that's a solid no"

"Well, I was more trying to get out of the whole 'where is this going?' conversation actually" Mark joked though there was truth behind the claim.

"Mark, we are friends first before anything else ok? Just tell me what's on your mind"

Mark attempted to let his guard down wondering how the hell it was so easy for him to do during sex but not after. Without all the endorphins he just felt uneasy and a little reckless.

"Well...what if I don't want us to be friends first anymore?"

"What if..." Mark flipped over so his body was facing Ethan, "I wanted to see where this could go?"

Ethan's body relaxed against Mark as he stroked down his back knowing that Mark was stressed out about making such a confession. They had been friends for such a long time and sure that could be messed up but as far as Ethan knows you only live once so attempting to halt what was progressing naturally between them was fucking pointless. And stupid. And would lead to a lot of lonely nights that instead could be filled with hot, steamy sex which was not ok with Ethan.

He pressed a kiss into Mark's forehead reverently and pulled him even tighter against him, "Guess I'm going to have to get you a collar then"

Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes at Ethan's attempt at breaking the tension but found himself giggling anyway. Ethan just did that to him, made him some giggly bitch. 


End file.
